The inventive subject matter disclosed herein is directed to a latch or locking mechanism for a sliding door or frame, such as used as barn stall doors, closet doors, pocket doors, or window frames, for example.
Sliding doors or window frames generally have a panel with an inside and outside face. Typically, the panel slides open over an adjacent parallel surface. For some sliding doors, such as closet doors, the adjacent surface is often formed by another sliding door.
Sliding doors may be provided with a sliding arrangement, for example in the form of a track and wheel, to secure the door to a support and allow for opening and closing the door with a sliding movement. The doors may be fitted to a surrounding frame allowing the rolling or sliding motion at the top and/or the bottom of the track.
Sliding doors are often used as barn stall doors, either indoor or outdoor. They can be either single or double sliding doors. To prevent animals from opening stall doors, latches are often needed. Certain animals, such as horses, are especially creative in tampering with doors. The types of latches used in a specific system depend largely on the sliding door manufacturer and the material used for the construction. Latches for a door or a gate, typically consist of a bar that fits into a notch or slot and is lifted from either side by a lever or string. Latches range in complexity from flexible, one-piece flat springs of metal or plastic, to multi-point cammed latches used to keep large doors closed. Traditional stall door latches can be a hazard, as people often forget to pull the door latch completely back. This condition may skin and injure the side of the animal as it exits the stall door. In other cases, animals may kick the sliding door repeatedly until it opens, leading to door damage and the animal escaping the stall. Door maintenance can be time consuming, aggravating, and expensive over the life of a barn.
Accordingly, there is a need for a latch that minimizes catch points that can injure an animal and that securely locks the sliding door.
Similar sliding or bypass doors are often used for closets. These doors typically have two or more interacting sliding doors. Bypass doors are usually hung from a track, which is installed below the head jam of the door opening. The track is usually hidden by a piece of decorative trim. Often it may be desirable to restrict access to the closet, for example, to prevent children from opening the closet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a latch that provides a safe and secure locking mechanism to a sliding door or window frame.
In all cases, there is a need for latches that are easy to install, use, and maintain.